


Humming

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Percy, Collars, Dubious Consent, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Prisoner of War, Rape, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Top!Luke, possessive Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke finally manages to get his hands on Percy. Only after the gods lose the war, and Luke takes the son of Poseidon as a prisoner of war.<br/>Can Luke manage to get what he wants from Percy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BEWARE: I wrote this two years ago, when I first started writing... bare with me :) 
> 
> This is a Non-con and includes bondage.

My tired sea green eyes lock with ice cold, malicious, blue ones. 

"Perseus, just surrender to me." Luke's voice causes me to shiver as his warm breath washes over my pale neck. I manage to shake my head in refusal, which only infuriates Luke more. "You are wearing down my patience, babe." His teeth gently graze my neck as he lets more of his weight press my bruised and battered body onto the floor. 

A whimper passes my cracked lips as he grinds our lower regions together. "L-Luke...? Please-.... just stop... Y-You're-" My tired, meek protests are silenced as his lips press into mine in a slow, yet disturbing kiss. My body is shaking in fear as I lay helpless, beneath him. A high pitch whine escapes my throat as his cold, calloused hand reaches into my boxers. I shove roughly against his chest, but he is too heavy, too strong for me to fend off. 

A tear slips down my face as my enemy's lips trail down to my neck. "Luke. Get off... T-This is wrong...." 

Luke shifts, until his hands are on either side of my face as he hovers over me. "Shut the hell up, Percy! You're mine, and mine alone. Now for the thousandth time, shut up and stop getting in my way. " He leans down again, this time kissing away a tear. "Just relax... It's not your fault the gods lost the war. It was meant to be, 'we' were meant to be. The sooner you accept it, the easier this will be." 

I kick and claw against him, yet again, in an attempt for escape. "No! Just let me go, Luke! Get off, now!" My desperate attempt at escape gets me nowhere, and only manages to shred his last bit of patience. 

"That. Is. It." His hands roughly grab my shoulders before twisting me painfully beneath him to turn my body face down on the floor. I feel my chest press against the cold floor, and his hands on my back as he settles back above me. 

"Luke.... Please!" My desperate pleas for mercy fall on deaf ears as the son of Hermes simply continues to unintentionally torture me. He reaches over my head, and I struggle to see what he's trying to get, but then my sight is gone. I go quiet as I feel the soft cloth against my eyes. Luke gently lifts my head as he tries to finish tying the knot to keep my blindfold in place. "Luke! Wait!" I whisper as I start to squirm, but his teeth warningly graze my neck as he continues. 

After he finishes the knot, I feel another cloth press against my lips. I jerk my head to the side, but Luke merely grabs a fistful of my hair before yanking back and shoving the cloth in my mouth. He releases my hair, and I let my head fall and rest softly against the floor as he finishes tying the second cloth. 

"I really didn't want to have to do all this Percy..." Luke sighs, his breath sending chills up my spine as it tickles the back of my neck. His hands run up and down my arms before gripping my wrists tightly. I mumble through the cloth as I unintelligibly beg to not be tied down. Confinement in the face of danger was a fear I have yet to conquer. He simply coos and shushes me as his nimble fingers secure my wrists above my head. 

I'm panting, my heart beating against my flesh as I try to process what is about to happen. I hear the sound of a knife being drawn, and fear crawls through my being as I feel the cool metal against my skin. The sound of my clothes being torn drifts towards my ears as the grating sound of the knife confirms my suspicions. Soon my torn, faded, and bloody Camp Half-Blood t-shirt is removed from my body, and the chill that the air brings against my skin raises chill bumps all over. 

I hear the soft klank as the knife is set down, before my body is engulfed with the feeling of Luke. His hands tickling my sides as they run up and down my bare torso, his lips and teeth as they kiss and suck against my neck and spine. A soft moan is forced from my body at the sensation of coldness and slight warmth his body brings to me. I curse my body's betrayal as he gently chuckles above me. He kisses down my spine, his hands running over my waist and abs. He works his way down and back up my body before his chest is pressing warmly against my back. He nips gently at my ear and I naturally press back against him before realizing and forcing myself limp below him to avoid surrendering to desire and losing myself.

He licks along the shell of my ear making me shudder, before whispering lowly, his moist lips brushing just below my ear. "It's okay, Perce. You're supposed to enjoy it. Just relax, I'll take it slow, and if you become too uncomfortable, just let me know and I'll slow down the pace, m'kay?" I could feel his smile press into a light kiss on my shoulder, as I nod in partial submission. 

His lips go back to work as his hands drift to the front of my pants. He slips the button through, and I hear the zipper, before I feel his hand apply light pressure to the front of my boxers. I gasp through the gag before pressing further back into him. He grinds down into me, before his other hand starts to work my pants down. I lift my hips to assist him, and am rewarded with a sweet kiss to my lower back. After we manage to remove my pants, I feel too exposed. Much too exposed. I mewl in discomfort, but am once again effectively distracted by Luke's skillful demonstrations. 

His mouth trails down from my neck to the tip of my boxers, where he places a warm kiss. His hands travel all over my long legs, massaging my inner thighs. He leans back before pushing my knees under me, leaving my clothed butt in the air. Discomfort closed in around me again, as he slowly slips my boxers down. 

I mumble against the gag in my mouth, and he seems to understand. "It's okay, baby... I know you're not ready. I'm pacing myself remember?" Another kiss to my bare cheek, as his hands knead my calves. 

I feel his breath against my entrance, and I shiver before leaning forward and away from him. One of his hands grab hold of my hip before guiding me back into position. 

I felt his tongue run against my entrance, and I try to jerk away only to be stopped by a strong, calloused hand that simply holds me in place.

"S'okay," he murmurs before circling my entrance with his tongue. I shift slightly, not sure what to do, and he keep going, applying more and more pressure. 

His hands are groping my bottom, and he gently bites the soft flesh before going back to teasing my hole. 

He reaches his hand around and starts pumping me, forcing a wanton moan out of me. The moan is muffled by the cloth, but it still seems to encourage Luke if his erection was anything to go by. Suddenly, he dips his tongue past my tight ring of muscle, his hands still traveling over my body and stroking me. I shift uncomfortably at the new sensation, but as he reaches deeper inside all doubts melt into the background as a shameful moan sounds through the gag. His hands were still at work, massaging and relaxing my body, as his tongue masters my body with things I was completely innocent about. As his tongue dares to go deeper within me, my knees give out below me, but he manages to support my weight. 

I dip my head lower, breathing deeply as I fight for control of myself. My toes curl at the exciting sensation racing through my veins as one of his fingers slips in beside his tongue. I pull at the restraints holding my hands, for lack of something better to do with them. I mumble through my gag, although now it is out of encouragement more so then fear. He slowly pumps his tongue and finger in rhythm, and I find myself craving more. 

Another finger, another embarrassingly loud muffled moan. I press back against him, and he hums in appreciation which sends a foreign type of pleasure through me. I almost choke as my senses are hyperactive to his touch. Everything he does is exactly what my body craves... He is fulfilling my darkest desires that even I am oblivious to. So when he pulls out, anger flares in me at the loss. 

His hands reach up and tug the gag and blindfold off and he tosses them onto the floor. Fear returns at the thought that he is finished, until his hands simply turn me to where I lay on my back, facing him. I smile in relief before meeting his lips in a heated kiss. I allow his hands to roam over my front, as his mouth attaches itself to my nipple. I fight to resist making any more humiliating noises, until his warm hand wraps around my arousal again. 

We both pause, my eyes drifting to stare into his. He waits, and finally I can't take the  
stillness anymore, and I slowly thrust into his hand. I moan sinfully as he smirks, confidence evident on his face. 

With one hand he steadily strokes me, and with the other he swiftly undresses. I marvel at his body, and when my eyes finally meet his, my face heats up at the humiliation of being caught staring at his lower region. 

"It's okay Percy... now, tell me what you want." He was now pumping both of us, together, and it's almost too much. 

My mind struggles to supply me with words that won't shatter what little dignity I have left. I mumble below him, but he just smirks before slowing down the pace to an agonizingly slow rate. I groan as his hand slows down, and can only blink as he completely releases me. He starts to get up, and I panic before denouncing my pride completely. "Luke! Don't leave! Please don't stop! Oh, gods...please finish... Just take me!" I lift my hips pathetically below him, but it's enough for his eyes to grow dark with lust. 

He growls before surging forward, pressing me back against the floor, even though I am more then willing to comply. His tip presses against my entrance, and he forces our lips together to muffle my sounds of pain as he sharply thrusts in. He sits there, still, as he waits for me to adjust. My legs are shaking, and I whine in pain against the kiss. I ultimately don't know what I am supposed to do. I look to Luke for guidance, but his head is ducked into the curve of my neck, his whole body shaking with the effort of staying still. "C-can I move?" He whispers it into my ear, his voice deep with arousal. 

I mumble my answer and slowly try to rock against him. We both moan, and Luke can't manage to stay still any longer as he slowly starts to pump in and out. I lay beneath him, passion coursing through both of our bodies, as Luke gradually picks up the pace. 

Soon he is at a ruthless pace of driving deep within me only to come almost all the way out before roughly slamming back in. 

I am incoherently moaning below him as he pleasures me more then I knew imaginable with the combination of his sex inside of me, his hands exploring me, and his lips sucking on my ever so sensitive neck. 

Luke is pile-driving me into oblivion, yet he never seems to tire even as I teeter on the edge of orgasm.

Finally, I can't hold back any longer as I release all the built up tension inside my spent body. He continues to pound into me as I finish, intensifying my pleasure. Stars dance across my vision, and my body goes limp below my lover as he kisses me sweetly before slowing down his pace and pulling himself out. 

I sigh contentedly, before noticing that Luke is not near as comfortable. 

"Wait, you're not done." I mumble in confusion as he reaches up to untie my wrists. 

"I'm fine, Percy." He smiles at me, but I can see the frustration behind his facade. 

"No... how do you want me to finish you?" As soon as my wrists are free, I reach one hand up to cup his face, and the other goes to trace his defined abs. 

He seems to think for a second before his mischievous Greek-like smirk returns.  
"You ever given head?"

"Huh? Um... No...? This was my first time. " He chuckles at my innocent, yet stupid response.  
"I know that Perce, I just thought you might have done oral, or at least seen it. Anyways, I guess I'll have to teach you eventually. Here, I'll guide you. " His hand wraps around the back of my neck before guiding my head down to his sex. I understand, and take his length inside of me. He lets me test my own boundaries, as I bounce up and down, going as far down as I dare. Soon he becomes impatient, his fist winding it's way into my hair, as he starts to guide me up and down his length. 

"Little to no gag reflex? Damn.... I guess that comes with being an heir of Poseidon?" I'm sure what he's talking about, but focus instead on breathing in and out of my nose, and going as deep as I can. Luke still looks quite composed, so I figure I'm not doing enough. I let one of my hands trace his manhood before gently massaging them. I am rewarded with a grunt and his fist tightens in my hair, so I continue by letting my other hand follow my mouth alongside my trek up and down, up and down... When I reach the tip, I suck and run my tongue under it before bobbing back down, his sex sliding down my warm throat. I suck harder, causing his moans to become uneven, his fist tightening almost painfully in my hair. He just needs one more push... A thought reveals itself to me. 

The same thing that had caused me so much pleasure when he did it to me. I hum. It brings Luke crashing down with a loud moan as his fist holds my head down as he releases his load down my willing throat. 

When he is finished, he gently pulls me off before capturing my lips in a heated kiss. After we break the kiss, we both have a satisfied smile on our lips. Luke leans forward and kisses me on the tip of my nose which makes me blush, with a feeling of safety resting in my stomach. 

"Stay with me?" he asks gently, with the fear of rejection lingering behind his ice blue eyes.   
I nod before reconnecting our lips, humming contently at the pure bliss of safety, of belonging to someone, and of a potential lover.


	2. Surrender... And Domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke teaches Percy his place... Percy doesn't know whether to be turned on or terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I was encouraged to continue this, so here it is! 
> 
> Shameless smut... No plot whatsoever... Also I wrote this at three AM so I know that the ending is cheesy... but the smut was decent. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! And note....
> 
>  
> 
> VIOLENCE. IMPLIED RAPE/DUBIOUS CONSENT. 
> 
> TRIGGERS. 
> 
> Luke is not at all gentle with Percy, and Percy doesn't have a safe word.

"You look great!" Luke's blue eyes are sparkling with amusement, as he looks me up and down. I glare back at him, annoyance contorting my features. 

"Shut up. No I don't. Now get it off." I cross my arms and look up, challenging the taller male.

"Was that a command? Because you don't exactly seem like you're in the position to be giving orders..." His voice drops several octaves, revealing the threat behind his words as he steps closer, his arms wrapping around my waist, trapping me. 

I pout, displaying my bright baby seal eyes as his eyes lock with mine. He starts to say something, but is trapped in my eyes just as I am trapped in his arms. He gazes into my green, mesmerizing orbs for several more seconds, and I start to believe it is actually going to work before his gaze travels back down to the humiliation wrapped around my neck. 

"Yep. You're keeping it. " My mouth opens in protest, but he ruffles my hair before adding, " and it goes perfectly with your puppy eyes." His teasing smirk only makes my annoyance grow. 

"No way am I wearing a freaking collar, Luke! It is downright humiliating!" I reach both hands up and push against his chest, but his arms still keep me firmly in place. 

"First, you don't have a choice, Jackson. And second, technically you're a prisoner of war, so either a collar showing you're mine, or I'll have to get you branded. I figured since you're a son of Poseidon and don't burn easily, it would be very painful. More so then usual. Also, I wouldn't want to add any more scars..." His gaze travels down my arms, as his hands run under my shirt and up my back to pull me a little closer. 

"If you brand me, I swear to the gods I'll castrate you. " I glare at him, hoping to appear threatening, but he just laughs and ruffles my hair. 

"At least I got you the blue one." I roll my eyes, as his head dips lower to kiss my jaw. I uncross my arms and let them rest on his shoulders as he sucks on my jaw. One of his hands are on my hip while the other is jingling the lock on my hated collar.

"Besides," he whispers lowly into my ear, " since you seemed to like the blindfold, gag, and just bondage in general so much, I figured the collar wouldn't be much of a stretch." His breath fans over my neck, and I relax into him, exposing more of my neck, and leaning against his strong chest.

"You're such a douche..." I'm mumbling, but he must hear me because then he's biting down, just below the collar.

I utterly fail at holding back a moan, and then his hands are on my waist, pushing me back against the nearest wall. He lifts me so we're eye to eye, and I wrap my long legs around his waist and pull him closer. 

Our lips crash together, and I moan into it, grinding down on him. 

"Huh?" He pulls away to smirk at me. "Miss me much, Jackson? It's only been, what? A month? You already want me back in your pants? " I shoot him a hateful look and lean back in for a kiss, but he just grabs my neck and shoves me back against the wall. "I asked you a question, Perce. Now answer. Do you want me to use you?" His smirk drips venom, and I snarl back, my own rebellious nature showing. 

"Don't start with me, Lu-" I'm cut off as his hand clenches tightly around my throat, restricting air.  
I close my eyes, and start trying to push him away. He's never really been rough before, and I'm not sure I like it...

"Lu-uke!" I choke out his name, desperately pulling at his hands, but he just keeps his hands tight.

"Shh... It's okay, babe. Trust me. " His hand relaxes, and I gasp for air looking at him in shock. He's smiling, and I can tell this is arousing him.

He leans forward and bites down gently on my neck, kissing and sucking as he rocks his erection against me. 

I stay quiet, not wanting a repeat of whatever the hell that just was. 

He pulls back after a minute and just looks at me. "Asphyxiation not your thing?" He smiles, and I just give him a confused pout. 

"Choking. You don't like it when I choke you?" 

"No. I don't. " I glare at him, but he just ruffles my hair and kisses the corner of my mouth. 

"Alright. Good to know. I won't do it again unless you give me permission. Sorry you didn't like it, babe." He kisses me again, and I stay still, refusing to kiss back. "What's wrong?"

"Is that your sorry excuse of an apology, Castellan?" 

"Oh... I like em feisty..." He smirks and rolls his hips into mine, and I have to bit my lip from making a noise. 

"Oh and why is that?" I run my hands through his hair, and rest them around his shoulders. Our foreheads are pressed together, both of us challenging the other with our eyes. 

"It's more fun when you try and fight me, Jackson... Because either way..." His hand slips down my boxers and I gasp as he starts groping my ass. "You and I both know you'll lose, and I'll get what I want either way. And either way, whether you give your consent or not... either way you'll enjoy it." 

"Oh..." I'm already breathing hard, staring to grind back down into him. "And what makes you so confident that I like it? Greeks were the ones who mastered the arts of drama. I can be a pretty convincing actor when it comes to trying to defend your ego." I smirk at him, and his eyes light up at the challenge. 

"Oh, baby... Why don't you just let me show you exactly why you love it...?" He bites down on my neck, and I gasp, openmouthed as he just licks and kisses the sensitive skin. He leans to my ear, and licks down the shell before whispering in a deep, dark voice. "I'll fuck you so good you won't be able to walk... Gods, baby, the things I could do to you... " Chills run down my spine, and he takes my earlobe between his teeth, rolling it gently back and forth. "Oh... I could just hold you down... and you'd be at my total mercy. You'd beg... gods you'd beg so much... it would start with you begging me not to, but then you be begging... screaming for me to keep going. "

"Why do you say that? You actually think you could make me do anything?" My voice comes out a little quieter then I like, but Luke loves the challenge either way. 

"Oh a big talker tonight, aren't you, Perce? Alright, try to get away. C'mon... fight me Percy. Fight me. And I'll show you your place... below me, begging and crying and just taking every fucking thing I make you take. And you'd fucking love it."

Okay. I was hard. Extremely turned on by Luke's vile words. To say the last thing I wanted to right now was fight was a huge understatement. I just wanted to melt against Luke and take everything he gives me. I want him to undo me just like he did the first night. But no, I need to fight. Luke wants me to... it'd turn him on. 

So I do, I smile at him, leaning in for a sweet kiss before the games begin. 

I push roughly against him, throwing all my strength against his chest. He tries to hold his ground, and I unwrap my legs and try and find my footing. He goes for my neck, trying to push me against the wall, but I duck my head push against him again. 

He catches my wrists and pins them against the wall. "Where do you think you're going, doll?" 

I get a knee in between me and him, and I kick out against him, sending him sprawling unto the floor. I want to reply back with a sharp comment, but there's a predatory look in Luke's eye and the most I can do is stand, frozen on the spot with wide, fearful eyes. It seems to only make Luke more excited, and he rises to his feet, stalking back towards me. I find myself backing up, and I feel the cool wall behind me, trapping me. 

"Oh... I'm gonna make you regret that, babe... " Luke comes closer, and I dart off to the side, but he's quick, grabbing my arm and pulling me back to him. I panic, and turn and grab his arm, kicking him square in his chest. He coughs, releasing me, and I run. 

Run where? To the other side of the room? He'll just follow me. There isn't an escape. I have to fight... I have to win... and if I lose? God help me... 

"Oh, doll. I think you're pushing your luck... I was trying to be a gentleman, but you seem to require... a more forceful approach. " I turn, facing him as he walks closer. He both square our shoulders, circling each other. I punch first, aimed at his head, but he ducks easily, catching me in my stomach and pushing, trying to knock me off balance. I bring up my knee, catching him on the jaw, and he backs up, only to be sent crashing against the wall from my roundhouse kick.

He turns to me, and from the look in his eye, I can see he's pissed. We circle again, and I dart in for a punch, but he catches my fist and twists, holding it behind my back. His arm wraps around my throat, and I'm caught. "Alright, doll... Now you've pissed me off... Now it's gonna hurt." He bites down on my neck, and I scream... it hurts so fucking much... His dull teeth pressing bruises against my soft skin. He growls into my ear, and I whimper, saying goodbye to my dignity as my eyes water. 

"Ah... that sounds nice, doesn't it, doll? You have such a pretty scream..." I shiver, and he just pushes us back against the wall, his hand pressing my face into the wall, holding me in place. I feel his other hand slip my sweat pants down, and I push against the wall, trying to get away, but only cause my face to scrap painfully against the wall. I cry out in frustration and fear, and then his hand is on my bare ass, groping, while his teeth are back on my shoulder. 

"God damn, Perce. You don't know how fucking sexy you are right now... all tears, and whimpers, and soft skin.... Gods you're so fucking perfect like this. Just being mine... I want you like this all day... wearing my collar and taking my cock..." He bites down on my shoulder, me whining in complaint as his other hand undoes his jeans. 

Right... the collar. I had forgotten all about it. 

I push against the wall again in a last ditch effort to go down fighting... It gets me absolutely no where, but Luke seems to appreciate the effort. 

I hear the sound of his zipper, and then there's a wet feeling pressing against my backside. I feel the rough material of his jeans and can't hold back the moan at the thought of him fucking me still completely dressed while I'm naked and vulnerable below him. 

"See? I told you you love my cock. " He smirks against my skin before nipping at the skin above my collar. 

His hand pressing me against the wall leaves, and instead wraps around my forehead, jerking my head back to rest on his shoulder. I gasp, surprised as his other hand traces up my stomach before two of his fingers prod at my mouth. 

"Suck." His voice is deep, and I whimper before parting my lips. His fingers slip inside, and I suck, running my tongue along his rough skin, being careful of my teeth. I close my eyes while I suck, but I can feel him watching me, his hips rolling and pressing his erection against my lower back. 

After his fingers are moist enough for his approval, he pulls them out of my mouth, and the next thing I know I'm on the floor. I scramble to my hands and knees, and then there's and hand on my back forcing my face back into the ground. My butt is jutted in the air, and I try to lower them, but then there's a leg on top of the backs of my knees. I realize that I'm bent over his lap, unable to move. 

Oh gods....

His moist fingers trace my entrance before slowly pushing in. I whimper and squirm, this being my least favorite part about sex. He just kisses my hip bone, gently sucking and nipping lightly as his finger slowly moves in and out, before he rolls it around the entrance, pushing in all the way before curling and dragging it back out. The next thrust has both fingers, and I can feel myself wiggle back against his fingers. He pushes all the way in, slowly pumping in and out...in and out... I'm moaning, and can feel Luke's lips pressed into a smile against my hip. He curls his fingers, and I choke on the pleasure... wanting to scream as his fingers add so much pressure unto my prostate.

He shifts behind me, hands holding my waist, but I shoot back up unto my hands and knees, crawling forwards until he tackles me, weight pressing me down and his hands grip on the sides of my arms and he pulls us back up. 

His knees press into mine, and I feel myself being brought into the same position. Face on the floor, butt in the air, defenseless beneath him because this time, he twists both my arms behind my back, holding them in the middle with one hand as he goes to line himself up. 

"Oh GODS!" I can't help but moan obscenely at the feeling of him forcing his way past my entrance, then as soon as he has traction just thrusts in brutally, sending my face sliding against the floor... just taking it. 

He stays still for just a few seconds, waiting until I wiggle back against him in confirmation before he continues. 

He doesn't pull a single fucking punch. 

He starts out at a bearable pace, me just laying below him, open and weak as he dominates me. But then he warms up and is putting all his fucking strength behind each thrust. I cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, feeling tears burn against my eyes. 

He slaps my ass hard, and I choke on a soft sob as his brutal pace continues. He grabs my wrists and pulls them back, lifting me off the floor to where he's both thrusting upwards into me, and pulling me back to meet each stroke. The new angle is absolute torture... Him managing to hit my prostate every single fucking fucking fucking FUCKING time. 

I was sobbing, just taking it... desperately needing release. But he wasn't done. Hell he wasn't even close. 

"L-Lu-...." I pause, choking on my words before trying again. "LLLLLukee... P-Please... Fuck... PLEASE!" I hang my head in defeat, just moaning and crying incoherently as I take all he gives. 

"I told you I'd put you in your place. And here it is... Taking my cock like it's what you were fucking made for. God damn, Perce. Look at you. You're crying... Sobbing. From my cock. Can't take the heat, bitch? Watcha gonna do? You gonna beg me? C'mon, bitch... BEG me for mercy...." He thrusts in so hard on the word beg, I feel my throat constricting around my plea for mercy, but I can't hear it. I can't hear anything but his voice. 

"Gods, babe. You're so fucking tight. So good. So good for me." I whimper, tears streaming down my face, body shaking... useless and completely compliant with Luke's will. "You surrendering... just letting me use you... Oh but you're ready to come, huh, Jackson?" He's teasing... taunting me into begging, but I don't care anymore. 

"Y-Yeahhh....." My answer turns into a moan, and he laughs, a deep, dark laugh that makes shivers run up my spine. "Please. Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease...." It's a mantra that I repeat over and over and over... the sound of my broken and hollow voice quietly whimpering for him to please just end it. I couldn't take any more... But I couldn't finish. Not by myself. He was in control... He had my hands, and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop the man above me. "Please!!!!" 

"Alright, doll..." He releases my arms and leans back over me, my face turning to press back against the floor as he ruts into me, his hand wrapping around my crying erection. "Come for me, baby..." His hand runs up and down my shaft, twisting and pumping and it's mere seconds before I'm shouting my release, tensing around him, and him continuing to pound me through my release until he reaches his own moments later. 

He comes with a deep moan and a grunt. 

His cock is still inside of me, and I can't feel anything. Not a thing. My mind is slowly trying to remind me to breathe, and my entire body is just lifeless... used, broken, and vulnerable. 

I whine as Luke slowly pulls out, and then he's pulling me into a fierce hug. "You did so good for me... so so so good! God's you're so beautiful. You make me so proud, Percy. So SO proud! " He kisses my forehead, his hands carefully examining the scrapes on my face from the wall and floor. "You did so good, baby..." He tilts my chin up and kisses me full on the lips. Slow and sensual. Passionate, yet calm. I whimper into the kiss, leaning fully against him, unable to do anything but just exist. Exist for Luke. Take what Luke gives because it make him proud. I make him proud and happy when I perform to his liking. 

He holds me, checking the bruises on my wrists, and the bite marks on my neck, and massaging my shoulders from when he pulled me back a little too harshly. 

"Percy?.....Thank you for wearing my collar." He nuzzles affectionately into my neck, and I just smile stupidly, eyes closed, just curling into him. "I promise, I'll take care of you... I'll protect you. I'll love you, and keep you happy... Gods, Percy... I'll be everything you need me to be." 

I smile at his words, leaning up and kissing the bruise on his jaw from my roundhouse kick before relaxing back into his strong arms and letting my exhausted body drift into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the new addition! Comment ideas if you would want another addition :) 
> 
> Thx guys! Check out my story Attrition! Percy is kidnapped by a human trafficker... Good luck, kid!


End file.
